Kuncup
by Cherrionyxle
Summary: Sasuke sangat mengharapkan seorang keturunan yang mewarisi mata sharingan-nya, tapi bagaimana kalau takdir justru berbicara lain? —SasuSaku for Valentine's Day. Future-fic. Alternate Timeline. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer  
**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Image © Jeffrey Riedl

we don't take any advantage by writing this fanfiction

**SasuSaku for _Valentine_'s Day**

**Family/Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning**: Canon, Alternate Timeline, future fic, OC inside.

* * *

**KUNCUP  
**© Cherrionyxle

* * *

Pepatah 'habis gelap terbitlah terang' mungkin memang tepat untuk mengimplementasikan bagaimana keadaan hidup Uchiha Sasuke sekarang.

Pepatah itu pula yang menggambarkan apa yang sedang ia lihat saat ini—dari balik jendela kaca kamarnya yang terbuka sedikit, tirainya tersingkap lebar dan memperlihatkan penguasa malam yang bersinar putih baru saja ditinggalkan oleh arakan mega-mega mendung. Sinarnya merangkak lagi mengisi malam, sebentar-sebentar angin lewat dan dahan bergerak tanpa melawan, berikut tirai jendela yang berada di depannya.

Nah, ia jadi heran sendiri mengapa ia lama-lama melamun di depan sini. Bukan tipikal dirinya sama sekali untuk terus merenung menatap pemandangan malam, berdiri terpaku dan memikirkan beberapa hal sekaligus.

Tapi ... ia sedang senang hari ini. Tidak apa 'kan kalau ia ingin mewujudkannya? Sekali pun bukan dengan hal yang menjadi kebiasaannya.

Ia memutar kembali hal-hal yang terjadi hari ini, dan pelan-pelan kedua sudut bibirnya ditarik sedikit ke atas. Mengukirkan sebuah senyum tipis yang menjadi konklusi dari semua yang ada di pikirannya.

Memang—sekali lagi, kembali ke pepatah di atas—tak selamanya gelap itu gelap. Dia akan perlahan berganti keadaan menjadi lebih cerah. Cahaya itu akan datang—meski pelan, namun pasti. Menggantikan laut gelap menjadi kolam yang bermandikan cahaya.

Seperti bulan yang akhirnya bersinar kembali di atas sana, setelah mendung menyergapnya—sang awan mengunci malam menjadi semakin gelap.

Itulah analogi perjalanan hidupnya sendiri, ia mencapai usia dua puluh satu sekarang dan benar-benar bisa membuktikan bahwa pepatah itu tidak bohong.

Sasuke pun akhirnya menutup jendela tersebut—berpikir bahwa angin malam bukanlah sesuatu yang baik untuk 'orang-orang' yang berada di dalam kamar ini. Setelah memastikannya terkunci dengan baik, Sasuke lantas juga merapatkan tirainya.

Ia beringsut naik ke tempat tidur. Mengambil posisi tepat berhadapan dengan sosok lain—yang ia yakin belum tidur sepenuhnya.

"Mmmh...**.**" Wanita bersurai merah muda itu bersuara pelan ketika merasakan bahwa seseorang datang ke hadapannya. Ia membuka matanya, simpul senyum manis terbentuk dari bibirnya. "Sudah selesai dengan laporannya, eh, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn." Sasuke mengiyakan dengan gamblang. Ia meraih salah satu tangan istrinya, kemudian menggenggamnya. "Tidurlah."

Sakura balas melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke, sambil mengubah senyumnya menjadi senyum manja dan kembali memejamkan matanya. "Ya. Selamat malam."

Sasuke baru saja akan memejamkan mata, namun satu hal mengusiknya hingga ia bangkit duduk lagi dan membiarkan tangan sang istri jatuh dari lehernya tanpa ia pedulikan.

"Hng...?" Sakura tersadar lagi. "Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya dan mengecup bagian perut Sakura.

"Selamat malam," ucap Sasuke seraya kembali berbaring dengan tangan yang masih belum mau lepas dari menggenggam tangan sang istri di sebelahnya.

Wanita itu tidak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya setelah menerima perlakuan dari Sasuke sebagai pengantar tidurnya. Sakura jadi sedikit terkikik melihat tingkah suaminya, "Selamat malam juga, Sasuke-_kun_."

Lantas, Sasuke kembali memejamkan matanya—kali ini dengan niat tidur yang sungguh-sungguh. Salah satu tangannya yang bebas ia lingkarkan di pinggang Sakura, merapatkan tubuh wanita itu erat pada dirinya.

Ya. Sehabis gelap memang telah terbit terang dalam hidupnya. Setelah masa-masa mengerikan yang (nyaris) menenggelamkan dirinya ke kegelapan tak berdasar, ia menemukan kembali jalan menuju cahaya—berterima kasihlah pada orang-orang yang menyayanginya—dan harapan-harapan baru sebagai penyusun masa depannya nanti.

Sasuke benar-benar telah menemukan rumah yang tepat untuknya.

Termasuk masa depan Uchiha yang hanya bisa dibebankan pada pundaknya sekarang. Harapan akan kejayaan, keturunan-keturunan hebat yang bisa mengangkat kembali harkat marganya—dan anak-anak yang dikagumi karena kekuatan _sharingan_ mereka yang hebat.

Dan Sasuke benar-benar ingin agar _calon bayinya _ini dapat mewujudkan semua harapannya tersebut.

Memiliki anak laki-laki berambut hitam (atau merah jambu untuk yang perempuan, itu tidak akan membuat Sasuke kecewa), dan kesemuanya bermata hitam dengan kemampuan _sharingan _memuaskan—adalah yang menjadi mimpi Sasuke malam ini. Dan menjadi harapan besarnya.

**x-X-x**

**...**

**x-X-x**

Pergantian musim tak selamanya terasa lama untuk datang. Detik berganti menit, begitupun hari yang berganti dengan bulan.

Tapi, Sasuke harus menerima bahwa tak selamanya 'terang' itu menyenangkan. Kadang ada terang yang intensitas cahayanya tidak membuat kita puas.

Itulah analogi kedua untuk Sasuke—ketika di hari ketiga setelah kelahiran anak perempuan berambut merah mudanya, ia menemukan bahwa mata tuan putri kecilnya itu persis seperti ibunya.

Mata para Uchiha yang bisa membangkitkan kemampuan _sharingan_ adalah yang hitam, tanpa pengecualian. Itu adalah yang ia ketahui dari sejarah keluarga Uchiha yang telah dihapal oleh otak jeniusnya semenjak ia kecil.

Entah bagaimana dengan yang 'ini'. Padahal Sasuke hanya mengharapkan bahwa keturunan pertamanya—yang sejak kecil telah memikul harapan terbesarnya—mampu mengangkat kembali kejayaan klan yang menjadi salah satu pemegang garis keturunan mata terhebat di Konoha.

Namun, sekali lagi, lain cerita kalau takdir sudah angkat bicara.

— — —

**x-X-x**

**...**

**x-X-x**

— — —

"Ayah, hari ini tes pertama kamiii...**.**" Suara seorang anak perempuan berusia enam tahun itu memenuhi ruang makan—mengganti suasana sebelumnya yang dingin dan kaku.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Sumpitnya terus digunakan untuk menyuap nasinya dalam gerakan yang stabil. Matanya tidak terfokus pada 'sesosok' yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Benarkah, Harumi-_chan_?" Sakura mencairkan suasana. Senyumnya begitu keibuan, yang membuat Harumi tersenyum lagi.

"Ini yang kudapaaat!" Senyumnya membentang seraya dipamerkannya selembar kertas yang rupanya sedari tadi ia simpan di bawah meja. "Minato-_kun_ hampir dapat nilai yang sama, tapi dia mengganti jawabannya dan akhirnya dia jadi tertinggal lima poin di bawahku," sambungnya sembari tersenyum dengan penuh rasa bangga.

"Waaah, seratus!" Sakura mengambil kertas itu dari tangan putrinya. "Anak ibu memang hebat!" Ia mengacak rambut Harumi dengan gemas.

"Aku selesai," ucap sebuah suara berat membuyarkan momen berharga antara ibu dan anaknya barusan. Sasuke berdiri, dan kemudian meninggalkan kedua perempuan tersebut.

Sakura menggigit sudut bibirnya sesaat, namun berusaha tersenyum untuk menetralkan suasana. Ketika ia pindahkan pandangannya pada putri kecilnya, ia bisa melihat bahwa anak itu tampak tertegun. Tertegun dan sorot matanya seolah meringis. "Ayahmu mungkin sedang capek, sayang. Tapi ibu tahu dia pasti bangga dengan nilai yang kaudapat! Ayo, habiskan makananmu, sayang."

"Y-ya. Baiklah, Bu." Harumi kembali pada santapannya, meskipun sudah tak seselera beberapa menit yang lalu. Sorot matanya jelas sekali berubah.

Sakura terlihat membelai-belai lembut rambut bocah itu kemudian. Sayang, wanita itu tak menangkap lengkung senyum anaknya yang meluruh—pudar.

Faktanya, sekali pun Harumi tak menemukan senyuman bangga dari ayahnya—tidak seperti yang ibunya baru saja katakan. Bocah itu terdengar mengembuskan napas panjang, dan untuk sesaat ia memandang punggung ayahnya yang menjauh.

'_Benarkah Ayah bangga kepadaku_?' tanya hatinya bergelut dalam ketidakmengertian.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Lihat! Aku mencapai semua targetnya!" Harumi menunjuk pada hasil lemparan _shuriken_-nya, yang mengenai lima batang pohon gundul dengan sempurna—pada titik pusat berwarna hitam di tengah-tengah batangnya. "Ayah, Ibu! Aku hebat, 'kan?" tanya si bocah pada kedua orang tuanya dengan iringan tawa ringan, napasnya agak terengah sebab ia sudah berlatih sepanjang sore ini.

Sakura yang tengah duduk di tepi beranda, yang juga menghadap langsung ke pekarangan belakang distrik kediaman Uchiha, memberinya dua acungan jempol sekaligus. "Kau hebat sekali, sayang! Kau luar biasa!"

Sasuke memang menatap Harumi, tapi mulutnya tetap terkunci dalam diam dan tangannya tersilang di depan dada.

Harumi hanya mengeluarkan cengiran serta tawa renyahnya. "Aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi!"

Sakura menoleh ke samping, berharap suaminya akan berbicara barang sepatah kata untuk memuji Harumi. Ia cemas, tentu saja.

"Akan lebih baik jika kaubisa menguasai jurus api dan _sharingan_ saat ini." —Namun, perkataan itulah yang justru dilontarkan Sasuke.

Sakura tahu batinnya sedang diiris sekarang oleh pisau tak kasat mata yang terarah padanya lewat kata-kata pria itu. "Dia masih sangat muda, Sasuke-_kun_. Usianya baru beranjak tujuh tahun, 'kan?" Sakura berargumen, dengan suara hati-hati.

"_Nii-san_ sudah bisa menguasai keduanya di usia enam tahun," jawab Sasuke dengan nada suara yang terdengar sedikit ketus.

Sakura tersenyum—tapi biar begitu, kepahitan yang berasal dari perasaannya tidak juga bisa disamarkan dari sana. "Kakakmu orang yang benar-benar luar biasa jenius dan cerdas. Um, bukan berarti Harumi tidak cerdas, tapi mungkin ... belum waktunya."

Sasuke memejamkan mata. "Dia _seharusnya_ sudah bisa."

Kalimat itu selesai—diakhiri Sasuke dengan keadaan menggantung karena setelahnya ia beranjak dari beranda dan lagi-lagi meninggalkan keduanya.

Sakura bangkit dari tempat ia duduk, berjalan menghampiri Harumi. Ia menunduk dan merangkul bahu sang pewaris baru Uchiha tersebut. "Ayahmu memang begitu dari dulu, Harumi-_chan_," ucap sang ibu pada anaknya dengan senyum yang amat menenangkan. "Dia tidak biasa menunjukkan kebanggaan dan kasih sayangnya pada orang-orang yang ia cintai dengan terang-terangan. Tapi yakinlah, ayah sayang padamu, _kok_."

Harumi berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum. Ia mengagguk lemah, kemudian. "Ya, Bu. Aku ... mengerti."

"Baik. Terus berusaha, ya, sayang?" Sakura terdengar menyemangati sang anak yang dilihatnya belum jua berhenti bermuram. "Masuk, _yuk_! Mandi dulu, ibu akan menyiapkan makan malam."

Harumi melepaskan tangan sang ibu dari bahunya, "Um, nanti saja, ya, Bu? Aku mau berlatih lagi."

"Ah, kau tidak capek? Kau sudah latihan dari pulang sekolah tadi, Harumi-_chan_." Sakura tampak khawatir melihat Harumi yang belakangan ini memang banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk berlatih.

"Tidak, aku tidak capek! Aku ingin jadi lebih hebat lagi! Jadi ayah akan benar-benar bisa mengatakan kebanggaannya di depanku!" Ia mengangkat kepalan tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke udara.

Pantang menyerah adalah nama tengah seorang Harumi Uchiha.

Sakura tidak punya pilihan. Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Harumi dan kemudian memeluknya sebentar. "Sebelum malam, kau sudah harus masuk ke rumah, ya. Berlatih sampai malam hanya akan memperburuk kesehatanmu."

"Siap, Bu!"

Sakura pun berpaling. Harumi membiarkan ibunya benar-benar masuk ke dalam dan menghilang dari pandangannya, lantas ia berbalik.

Harumi memejamkan mata, mengonsentrasikan _chakra_ pada kedua telapak kakinya. Setelah ia rasa cukup, ia pun memanjat pohon di sudut pekarangan—berjalan di atas batangnya hingga sampai pada salah satu rantingnya yang paling tinggi.

Ia duduk berjuntai kaki di sana, merenung, menatap kosong ke bawah.

Matanya panas.

Dan tak tertahankan lagi—air matanya jatuh dengan deras.

"Ayah...**.**"

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Iya, hari kasih sayang!" Angguk seorang bocah perempuan dengan rambut biru gelap—rambutnya yang disatukan dalam ikatan tunggal di puncak belakang kepalanya ikut bergoyang. "Ibu yang cerita. Kau sudah tidur, _sih_, jadi tidak dengar tentang itu!"

"Benarkah? Memangnya kita harus melakukan apa saja pada hari itu?"

Harumi menurunkan buku dari depan wajahnya. Pembicaraan dua saudara kembar yang duduk di sebelahnya ini kedengarannya mengasyikkan.

"Kita memberi hadiah pada orang-orang yang kita sayangi, siapa pun itu ... kekasih, orang tua, saudara, atau teman! Kita boleh memberinya cokelat, kue, atau benda-benda yang orang itu sukai."

"Hng, begitu, ya?" Giliran bocah yang berambut kuning menggaruk dagunya. "Kau ingin memberikan sesuatu pada orang lain?"

"Ummm, aku juga belum memikirkannya. Tapi itu masih dua minggu lagi, _sih_, masih sempat berpikir."

"_Valentine_, ya?" Harumi menyambar. Ia benar-benar menutup bukunya sekarang.

Minato dan Hitomi—dua saudara kembar yang sedari tadi asyik bercengkerama pun menoleh.

"Iya!" Hitomi mengangguk cepat. "Haru-_chan _tahu, ya?"

"Aku pernah membacanya," jawab Harumi dengan nada tenang.

"Whoa~ benarkah?" Hitomi menepukkan tangannya cepat. "Apa Haru-_chan_ sudah punya rencana untuk memberikan sesuatu pada seseorang?"

Harumi agak lama diam, lantas mengangkat bahunya. "Umm, aku belum tahu."

"Oh, begitu ya," Hitomi memainkan jari di dagunya. "Hm, aku mau memberi hadiah pada siapa duluan, ya?"

"Kenapa tidak ayah dan ibu saja?" Minato menelengkan kepalanya. "Dia orang yang paling kausayangi, 'kan?"

"Ah, betul juga! Hmmm, bagaimana kalau aku memberi hadiah untuk ayah, dan kau untuk ibu? Pasti menyenangkan!" Hitomi memberikan usul pada saudara kembarnya yang hanya terpaut usia lima belas menit lebih tua darinya tersebut.

"Kurasa tidak buruk juga." Sejurus kemudaian Minato terdengar mengiyakan.

Harumi diam. Pembicaraan itu benar-benar menyentil perasaannya dan tentang hubungannya dengan sang ayah yang mulai ia mengerti bagaimana keadaannya.

Usia enam tahun adalah usia dimana mulai tertanam berbagai hal hasil pengamatannya akan lingkungan sekitar. Tentang bagaimana sebenarnya kasih sayang kedua orang tua, tentang pengakuan, kebanggan dan sebagainya.

Dan yang paling membuatnya ngilu adalah ... sikap dingin ayahnya. Ia belajar keras dan berusaha menjadi kuat untuk sekadar mendapatkan senyum dan satu ucap kata yang sangat ia nanti dari sang ayah: _bangga_.

Apa ia masih kurang berusaha lagi?

Apa ia kurang membanggakan bagi dua orang yang ia sayangi itu? Apa ia tidak pantas menjadi penerus Uchiha?

... Pertanyaan terakhir membuatnya benar-benar limbung.

Apa ia tidak berguna untuk dua orang yang sangat ia cinta? —Terlebih ayahnya.

Kira-kira ... apa yang begitu ayahnya inginkan darinya agar sang ayah bisa merasa bangga padanya? Apa yang harus ia berikan pada Sasuke agar lelaki tersebut bisa menepuk kepalanya dengan penuh afeksi dan berucap: "Ayah bangga padamu"?

Sebaris perkataan ayahnya tempo hari sontak saja memenuhi benaknya. _"Akan lebih baik jika kau bisa menguasai jurus api dan _sharingan_ saat ini."_

... Oh, ya, itu.

Ayahnya menginginkan itu darinya, bukan?

Harumi tersenyum kecil. Perpaduan antara rasa optimis, namun khawatir juga takut bergabung jadi satu hingga senyumnya itu terlihat ambigu.

_Valentine_ masih dua minggu lagi. Hah, bisakah ia memberi hadiah besar pada ayahnya pada hari kasih sayang yang fenomenal itu?

Dan ... apakah ayahnya akan _mengakuinya _setelah itu?

_Semoga_. Sebuah pengharapan hati kecilnya gantungkan tinggi-tinggi di atas segala asanya.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Harumi tampak mengayun-ayunkan kedua kaki mungilnya, tersenyum menyaksikan tarian gagak di ambang cakrawala senja sana. Bayangan wajahnya yang nyaris serupa sosok sang ibu memantul dari kristal-kristal air sungai, mata hijaunya yang cemerlang menyorotkan ketenangan yang begitu mendalam.

Hari ini Harumi tahu hadiah macam apa yang akan diberikannya pada sang ayah. Gadis kecil itu membentang senyum, raut wajahnya tampak tergurati harapan. Ya, harapan agar sang ayah berkenan dengan sebuah hadiah yang akan diberikannya pada hari kasih sayang nanti.

Sudah seminggu sejak teman-temannya membicarakan tentang hari kasih sayang, sudah seminggu pulalah ia berusaha keras mencari-cari sesuatu yang sekiranya akan disukai ayahnya. Sejenak terpaan angin membiarkan rambut jambonnya berkibar-kibar, namun si bocah tak sedikit pun merasa terganggu. Ia suka diteduhi lembayung jingga, ditemani riakan air sungai yang mengalir tak berujung.

Tak kurang dari semenit kemudian, Harumi merasakan sebuah sentuhan pada pundaknya. Lantas matanya pun berputar menemui sosok yang memang sudah amat dikenalnya, seseorang yang selama ini begitu berarti bagi dirinya—selain sosok sang ayah tentu saja.

"Ibu?" sapa Harumi atas kehadiran Sakura di sela-sela keasyikkannya menyaksikan pentas semesta yang kian menggelap.

Sore ini Sakura tampak lengkap memakai seragam _jounin_-nya, ia mendudukkan diri di sebelah sang anak yang masih agak terkejut dengan kedatangannya tersebut.

"Ibu cari-cari ternyata kau ada di sini," ucap Sakura sembari membelai rambut Harumi dengan begitu lembut. Lantas pandangannya beralih menuju surya yang semakin beringsut menghilang. "Sedang apa kau di sini, sayang?"

"A-aku hanya sedang beristirahat saja sepulang dari Akademi Ninja," jawab Harumi dengan nada suara yang terdengar gagap. "Mengapa Ibu mencariku? Aku pasti akan pulang sebelum hari benar-benar gelap."

Sakura menyunggingkan senyumnya dan mulai mengayun-ayunkan kakinya—persis seperti yang dilakukan sang anak. Wanita itu mengatur napasnya sebelum memulai ujarannya. "Harumi, Ibu akan pergi ke Suna untuk beberapa hari," ucap Sakura dengan nada suaranya yang cukup teratur. "Kau tidak mengapa 'kan ditinggal bersama Ayahmu?"

Sebenarnya gadis kecil itu cukup terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan ibunya, namun sebisa mungkin tak ia tampilkan ekspresi keterkejutannya itu pada sang ibu. Harumi hanya tak ingin ibunya mengetahui bahwa dirinya merasa keberatan, terutama ia sendiri menyadari bahwa hubungannya dengan sang ayah tak begitu baik.

Harumi menunduk, wajahnya yang tertutupi bias surya terlihat disembunyikan tirai-tirai rambutnya yang berjatuhan. Akantetapi sang ibu merasa bahwa diamnya Harumi merupakan sebuah jawaban, sekalipun bocah itu berusaha menutupinya sekeras apa pun. Sakura melihat raut wajah khawatir sang anak dari pantulan air sungai: gadis kecil itu merengut dengan kembungan di kedua pipinya.

Sejenak Sakura bermain-main dengan pikirannya, "_Meninggalkan Harumi sendiri bersama Sasuke mungkin keputusan yang tepat agar mereka bisa menjadi lebih dekat_." —Begitulah benaknya berbicara.

Sementara itu sang anak masih betah memandangi air sungai di bawahnya. Namun, tak berapa lama Harumi pun memalingkan pandangannya pada sosok sang ibu, sepertinya ia telah mengambil sebuah keputusan. "Kalau memang itu keputusan Ibu ... aku tidak apa-apa ditinggal bersama Ayah," ucap Harumi selekasnya. Sebentuk lengkungan bibir pun turut menyertai perkataan yang baru saja diucapkannya tersebut.

Hal itu membuat Sakura merasa sedikit mampu untuk membuang napas gusarnya. "Ibu tidak akan lama," ujar Sakura sembari menemui sosok sang anak yang tengah memandanginya. Kini, dua pasang iris yang hijau cemerlang itu pun bertemu. "Harumi jaga Ayah baik-baik, ya?"

Gadis kecil Sakura tampak mengangguk diikuti lengkung senyuman dari bibirnya. Mereka layaknya dua tangkai bunga yang berwarna serupa. Hanya saja yang satu telah mekar di musimnya sendiri, sedangkan yang satu lagi hanya tinggal menunggu waktu. Ya, karena Harumi adalah sakura yang belum mekar benar.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Berbagai hidangan makan malam telah tersaji di atas meja makan, tak begitu banyak, hanya saja terhitung cukup apabila hendak dihabiskan untuk dua orang saja.

Malam ini sudah malam kelima Sakura tak berada di rumah, tugasnya sebagai _kunoichi_ medis memaksanya harus pergi ke Suna. Tentu saja Sakura tak dapat menolak perintah langsung dari _hokage_, pasalnya misi yang diembankan kepadanya kali ini menyangkut hidup-mati penduduk Sunagakure.

Di meja makan Harumi tampak lahap menyantap berbagai hidangan yang tersaji, meskipun tak senikmat masakan yang dibuatkan sang ibu—tentu saja menyisakan makanan itu menurutnya tak baik. Maka dari itu, ia pun harus menghabiskannya.

"Ayah beli di mana makanan ini?" tanya Harumi berusaha memecahkan kecanggungan yang mulai dirasakannya.

Sasuke yang duduk di sebrangnya pun sejenak tampak menghentikan laju sumpit yang berada di depan mulutnya. "Tak baik berbicara saat makan," jawab Sasuke seraya menelan nasi yang baru saja dikunyahnya. "Habiskan makananmu, setelah itu lekaslah tidur."

"Baik!" Harumi menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda mengerti.

Mendengar perkataan ayahnya barusan, sebenarnya Harumi merasa sedikit kecewa dengan apa yang baru saja diutarakan sang ayah tersebut. Sejauh ini tak pernah sekalipun ia terlibat perbincangan yang cukup lama dengan ayahnya, padahal banyak sekali kesempatan yang bisa saja membuat hal itu terjadi. Misalnya saja saat ini—saat makan malam—dimana hanya ada dirinya dan sang ayah.

_Kalau saat sedang makan tak boleh berbicara, bukankah saat sesudahnya diperbolehkan_? —Lekas pun bocah itu menghabiskan sisa-sisa nasi di dalam mangkuknya.

Tak berapa lama, Harumi meletakkan mangkuk nasinya dengan tak menyisakan sebutir pun nasi di dalamnya. "Ayah, aku sudah selesai makan ... kalau begitu boleh aku bicara?"

Sasuke berdelik, sejenak diliriknya mangkuk nasi Harumi yang memang sudah benar-benar kosong dari butiran-butiran nasi. "Hn."

Gadis kecil itu menganggap "hn" dari sang ayah adalah tanda persetujuan. Harumi sedikit membenarkan posisi duduknya, lantas mulai berbicara, "Tsunade-_baasama_ tadi pagi mengajariku _jutsu_ medis, beliau bilang aku berbakat sama seperti Ibu."

**_Brak_****! **... Sasuke terdengar memukul meja makan dengan lumayan keras. Hal itu membuat Harumi sedikit tersentak kaget.

Sebenarnya tak ada sedikit pun niat dari pria itu untuk menghantamkan kepalan tangannya pada meja, hanya saja ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa sampai ia refleks dan kehilangan kontrol seperti itu.

Diam berkuasa menghantarkan sunyi di sela-sela perbincangan yang terasa canggung ini. Kedua insan itu pun rapat mengunci bibir masing-masing.

Tak jelang sepuluh detik kemudian, Sasuke bangkit dari posisi duduknya serta lantas berjalan menuju beranda rumah tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata pun untuk sang anak.

Harumi terlihat menarik-narik pakaiannya, mungkin merasa ketakutan akan sikap yang baru saja dilakukan ayahnya tersebut. Harumi tak menyangka ucapannya tadi akan membuat sang ayah semarah ini padanya.

Setetes air mata pun tampak menerjuni kontur pipi gadis kecil tersebut.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Dua hari setelahnya: **14 Februari 2013**. Hari ini adalah hari kasih sayang, namun Harumi masih belum berani memberikan hadiah yang sudah ia persiapkan untuk ayahnya.

Gadis kecil itu tampak memangku dagu di ambang jendela kamarnya, menyaksikan arakan mega-mega pucat yang menghiasi semesta malam. Dilihatnya rembulan masih bersembunyi malu-malu, padahal jam bundar yang menempel di dinding kamarnya sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam lewat beberapa menit.

Harumi tampak membuang napas gelisahnya, "_Harus kuapakan hadiah ini_?" tanyanya sendiri pada hati nuraninya. "_Minato dan Hitomi sudah memberikan hadiah mereka untuk ayah dan ibunya ... sementara aku_? _Punya keberanian pun tidak_."

Harumi mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ya, ia iri. Harumi iri pada kedua bocah kembar itu.

Sejenak dirasakannya semilir angin singgah memasuki kamar tidurnya yang tak cukup besar, memaksanya untuk segera menutup jendelanya tersebut. Gorden pun lekas digesernya, sejurus kemudian Harumi tampak merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur.

Diamatinya dua buah hadiah yang sudah rapi terbungkus oleh kertas berwarna-warni itu: yang satu untuk ibunya dan yang satu lagi untuk ayahnya. Mungkin Harumi tak akan merasa kesulitan untuk memberikan hadiahnya pada sang ibu, akantetapi lain lagi kalau urusannya dengan sang ayah.

Tiba-tiba saja sekelebat ingatan akan perkataan sang ibu menggelayuti benaknya: "_Dia tidak biasa menunjukkan kebanggaan dan kasih sayangnya pada orang-orang yang ia cintai dengan terang-terangan. Tapi yakinlah, ayah sayang padamu, kok._"

Sorot mata Harumi sontak saja berubah. Dua buah kelereng hijau yang tersemat indah pada bola matanya pun terlihat dipenuhi kerling keyakinan. Sang ibu memang paling bisa meyakinkannya, terlebih saat Harumi memang benar-benar membutuhkan sosok pemberi motivasi untuknya. Keberanian si gadis kecil pun perlahan-lahan tergenggam dalam kepalan tangannya, tak ada rasa gelisah atau pun takut yang membelenggunya lagi sekarang ini.

Kedua kakinya menyentuh lantai, badannya terasa lebih ringan untuk digerakkan. Harumi melangkah keluar kamarnya sembari membawa sebuah hadiah yang akan ia berikan langsung pada ayahnya, dan hadiah yang satunya lagi akan ia berikan pada sang ibu selekas kembalinya ia dari Sunagakure.

Sebelum Harumi benar-benar mengetuk pintu kamar orang tuanya—saat ini hanya didiami oleh sang ayah saja—ia pun terdengar menghela napasnya untuk beberapa detik lamanya. Bocah itu tak ingin ada rasa penyesalan kalau sampai ia tak memberikan hadiah pada sang ayah tepat di hari kasih sayang—seperti hari ini. Semoga saja dengan hadiah ini, hubungannya dengan sang ayah akan sedikit membaik. Ya, semoga saja.

_Tok_! _Tok_! _Tok_! —Harumi mengetuk pintu dengan sedikit berhati-hati, alih-alih ayahnya tidak merasa terganggu atas kedatangannya.

Tak ada bukaan pintu dari arah dalam, bahkan untuk sekadar sahutan saja tak ia dapatkan. Sejenak gadis kecil itu mencoba untuk bersabar diri.

Detik demi detik jarum jam terdengar jelas berdetak memutari setiap angka pada jam dinding yang menggantung di dinding ruang tengah. Waktu berlalu, masih tak ada reaksi apa pun dari sang ayah sampai sejauh ini.

"_Apa Ayah sedang tak ada di kamarnya, ya_?" pikir Harumi dalam benaknya. Tapi, seingatnya sekitar satu jam yang lalu ayahnya baru saja pulang dari kantor _hokage_, tak mungkin ia sudah pergi lagi, terlebih sekarang ini sudah hampir pukul setengah sebelas malam.

_Tok_! _Tok_! _Tok_! —Gadis kecil itu kembali mengetuk pintu. Namun, hal serupa yang ia dapatkan. Sang ayah yang tak memberikan respon malah membuatnya jadi merasa khawatir. Sekalipun memang ayahnya sedang tak ingin diganggu, setidaknya ia memberikan respon dengan sebuah sahutan. Tapi, kali ini ... tidak.

Harumi pun memberanikan diri untuk memutar engsel pintu kamar tersebut. Memang tindakannya ini agak sedikit lancang, namun ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan ayahnya. Beruntung pintu kamar itu tidaklah dikunci sang ayah dari dalam sehingga Harumi bisa dengan mudah membukanya. Sedikit demi sedikit suara deritan pintu terdengar, dan pintu pun mulai terbuka secara perlahan karena memang Harumi sengaja membukanya dengan begitu hati-hati.

Setelah setengah pintu berhasil dibukanya, wajah Harumi pun tampak memasuki kamar, namun tidak dengan badannya. Hal ini dilakukannya hanya untuk sekadar memeriksa alih-alih sang ayah memang benar sedang tak berada di kamarnya.

Sejurus kemudian sesimpul senyuman tampak terpatri dari bibir mungil si bocah, hatinya merasa lega mengetahui sang ayah tengah terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, pun seluruh badannya tertutupi dengan selimut.

"_Syukurlah_," gumam batinnya setelah dirasa bahwa semua tengah baik-baik saja. Sebersit ide tiba-tiba muncul dalam benaknya, "_Bagaimana kalau aku taruh saja hadiah ini di meja itu_?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tak perlu berpikir lama, batin dan benaknya pun saling sinkron satu sama lain hingga sebuah anggukan tercipta menyetujui.

Kedua kaki mungilnya mulai melangkah dengan hati-hati sekali, bahkan bisa dibilang kalau Harumi seperti pencuri yang tengah mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam rumah. Dihampirinya sebuah meja kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat tidur ayahnya, lekas pun Harumi menaruh hadiah yang telah dibungkus kertas warna-warni itu di atas meja tersebut.

Sebelum si bocah benar-benar memalingkan badannya kembali untuk melangkah keluar dari kamar, sayup-sayup didengarnya sang ayah tengah mengigau memanggil-manggil nama ibunya.

"Sa-Sakura...**.**" Sasuke mengigau dalam tidurnya. "Sa-Sakura...**.**"

Harumi merasa sedikit ada yang aneh dari igauan ayahnya tersebut. Suara orang mengigau tidak seperti itu, bahkan cenderung melantur. Tapi, suara igauan ayahnya ini sama sekali tidak melantur, ia hanya menyebutkan nama istrinya ... dan lagi suara ayahnya itu seperti suara orang yang tengah menggigil kedinginan.

Lalu, benarkah yang ia pikirkan barusan itu ... bahwa sang ayah tengah menggigil kedinginan?

Lekas pun Harumi menghampiri ayahnya yang saat itu seluruh badannya tengah tertutupi oleh selimut yang cukup tebal. "A-Ayah, apa Ayah baik-baik saja?" tanyanya berusaha memberanikan diri.

Tak ada sepatah kata pun ia dengar terucap dari bibir ayahnya, Harumi hanya mendengar suara orang yang tengah menggigil hebat—sedari tadi. "A-Ayah, tolong jangan buat aku khawatir," ucap Harumi dengan nada suara yang kentara sekali penuh kekhawatiran. Kali ini gadis kecil itu memberanikan diri menyentuh selimut yang tengah menutupi seluruh tubuh sang ayah. Benar saja, baru sejenak Harumi menyentuh kain tebal itu, ia sudah merasakan hawa panas yang menyeruak di baliknya.

Perasaan Harumi kian campur-aduk, namun sebenarnya ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Satu hal yang mengganjal pikirannya hingga ia belum melakukan apa pun sampai saat ini, "_Aku takut Ayah memarahiku_." Namun, saat ini hal yang paling penting adalah menolong ayahnya segera dengan mengesampingkan pertanyaan apakah-ayahnya-suka-dengan-tindakannya-ini.

Lekas saja Harumi menyingkap selimut yang rapat menutupi seluruh tubuh ayahnya. Sontak saja dilihatnya wajah pria itu yang amat pucat, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar hebat, pun dengan giginya yang terdengar bergemelutuk saling beradu. Suhu badannya terasa panas tak terkira manakala Harumi menempelkan punggung tangannya di atas dahi sang ayah.

"Ayah demam?" tanya Harumi pada ayahnya. Sasuke tak menjawab, ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Beruntung tempo hari sang ibu sempat mengajari gadis kecil itu tentang beberapa teknik pertolongan pertama untuk menangani penyakit-penyakit ringan.

"Ayah tunggu sebentar, ya ... Harumi segera kembali!" Lekas bocah itu pun menyelimuti kembali sang ayah hingga lehernya, lantas ia bergegas menuju dapur.

Tak berapa lama, Harumi kembali dengan sebuah alat kompres yang baru saja ia buat sendiri di dapur, yaitu dengan menaruh beberapa es batu di atas selembar kain, lalu mengikat kain itu rapat-rapat.

Dengan cekatan Harumi meletakkan alat kompres itu di atas kening sang ayah, membiarkan suhu panas dari tubuh ayahnya terusir oleh suhu dingin dari es yang diletakkan di atas keningnya tersebut.

Seingat Harumi, hanya itu yang diajarkan sang ibu padanya ketika mengajarinya teknik pertolongan pertama pada seseorang yang mengalami demam. Ia pun kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi yang beberapa saat lalu digesernya hingga berada tepat di samping tempat tidur ayahnya. Harumi merasa harus selalu siaga di samping sang ayah.

Sejenak gadis kecil itu memerhatikan rupa pria yang telah berusia lebih dari kepala dua tersebut. Ayahnya sangat tampan, bahkan saat dia tengah terlelap sekalipun. "_Beruntung sekali Ibu menikah dengan pria seperti Ayah._" Harumi mulai bermonolog sendiri dengan hati serta pikirannya. "_Tapi, mengapa Ayah sangat tak suka kalau aku mempunyai bakat seorang _medic-nin_?_" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, "_kurasa tak ada salahnya juga menjadi seorang ninja medis._"

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Raja malam telah merayap tinggi pada tirai malam, jalanan telah sepi dari orang-orang yang beraktivitas. Semuanya telah lelap pada pejam mata di rumah masing-masing.

Harumi masih belum bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak. Ia hanya terlelap beberapa menit, kemudian terbangun kembali untuk mengecek keadaan ayahnya.

Panas tubuh Sasuke belum juga turun—begitu ia simpulkan ketika ia menaruh punggung tangannya pada leher sang ayah.

Sejenak, ia ragu kembali akan apa yang ingin ia lakukan selanjutnya. Sudut bibirnya tergigit, matanya bergulir ke beberapa arah seraya pikirannya terus menimbang-nimbang.

... Mungkin tak ada salahnya juga, ya?

Harumi lantas menjauhkan kompres dari kening Sasuke. Sepelan mungkin, ia letakkan telapak tangannya ke sana—seiring dengan pendar hijau cerah yang mulai menyala dan _chakra_ penyembuh mulai mengalir dari sana.

"_Cepatlah sembuh, Ayah._"

.

.

Sasuke terjebak antara igau dan sadarnya. Rasa panas tubuhnya dan pusing membuatnya tak bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman. Ia ingin membuka matanya, namun kepalanya terasa benar-benar berat.

Lantas, sebuah aliran _chakra_ yang familiar menjalar dari kepala hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Hangat.

Ia tahu persis siapa pemilik kekuatan penyembuh yang begitu menenangkannya ini.

"_Sakura...**.**_"

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Panas.

Bukan, bukan tubuhnya. Tapi sebuah hawa yang menyapa dirinya ketika kesadarannya mulai bangkit dan matanya mulai terbuka.

Oh, ia ingat. Tadi malam ia benar-benar susah tidur karena demam dan sakit kepala yang parah. Tapi untunglah, sekarang ia merasa sudah jauh lebih baik.

Ia ingat lagi, ada yang menyembuhkannya dengan _chakra_—yang sangat amat dikenal—hingga semua rasa sakit itu hilang sudah.

"Sakura?" ujarnya, memanggil dan mencari. "Sakura?"

Nihil. Di sisinya hanya ada kekosongan, tidak ada sosok yang ia cari tersebut—sosok yang ia pikir telah menyembuhkannya.

Lalu ... siapa?

Hanya ada Harumi di ruangan itu—selain dirinya, tentu saja. Gadis mungil itu tertidur di bangku, ada sebuah kotak yang terpeluk longgar di pangkuannya. Alis Sasuke berkedut.

Rasa penasaran mengusiknya untuk kemudian mengulurkan tangan, mengambil benda tersebut perlahan-lahan, berusaha agar Harumi tidak terbangun karena apa yang dilakukannya.

Dia membuka kertas pembungkusnya dengan hati-hati, dirobeknya sang kertas pembungkus perlahan—yang kemudian memperlihatkan sebuah kotak cokelat berukuran sedang.

Semua berlanjut dengan tangannya yang membuka kotak tersebut, mengungkap apa yang tersimpan di dalamnya.

_Kata Minato dan Hitomi, hari ini adalah _Valentine_, Ayah ... hari kasih sayang. _

_Entah Ayah akan menyukainya atau tidak ... tapi tolong terimalah, ini hadiah tanda kasih sayang dariku. Ini buatan Sai-_jiisan_, tapi aku yang memberi warnanya, hehehe._

_Selamat Hari _Valentine_, Ayah._

Kertas itu menyertai dua benda lain: setangkai mawar merah dan sebingkai lukisan yang tak terlalu besar namun tidak kecil juga.

... Yang berisi figur tiga orang yang tengah duduk bersama di bawah pohon sakura, seorang laki-laki yang memangku seorang gadis kecil, dan di sisinya ada sosok wanita yang lembut kecantikannya—tersenyum bersama seakan itu adalah hari terbahagia mereka.

Tak lain, tak bukan—ketiga orang itu adalah keluarga Uchiha ini sendiri. Sasuke menatap sosok rekaan dirinya yang dipoleskan dalam sketsa khas Sai dan paduan warna-warna yang dituangkan oleh Harumi.

Gambaran sebuah keluarga kecil yang begitu harmonis. Tidak ada 'jarak' antara sang ayah dan anak.

... Seperti yang terjadi saat ini.

Sasuke jadi terdiam, dirinya sendiri ikut terkunci dalam kebungkaman dan tak mampu menjawab tanya yang bermunculan dalam hatinya.

... Sebenarnya apa yang ia cari?

Seorang istri untuk mengisi kekosongan hatinya yang sepi? Centang. Seorang penerus yang hebat? Cek.

Kurang apa? Pada nyatanya ... putrinya tumbuh sehat dan normal seperti yang lain. Dia tak berbeda dengan sepasang buah hati kembar dari sahabatnya—Naruto. Harumi ceria seperti anak pada umumnya.

Dia hanya tidak bisa melakukan apa yang Sasuke inginkan—apa yang Sasuke tuntut. Heh, putrinya 'kan juga punya kehidupannya sendiri, punya pribadi, jalan ninja, dan kekuatan miliknya sendiri? Yang bisa ia kembangkan sesuai dengan mimpi dan bakatnya sendiri?

Dia akan kuat dengan jalannya sendiri. Dia akan menjadi Uchiha yang luar biasa dengan apa yang ia miliki sendiri, bukan dengan jalan yang dipaksa oleh orang tuanya.

Setiap anak itu punya hak independen, bukan? —Sasuke baru menerjemahkan hal itu. Dan tugas orang tualah untuk memberitahu hal yang benar padanya agar tidak independen dalam jalan yang salah. Mereka akan mandiri dengan hal yang mereka inginkan, bukan hidup dalam kandang yang dibuat oleh orang tua mereka sendiri.

Dan Harumi mewarisi bakat luar biasa dari ibunya di usia semuda ini, ia bisa menyembuhkan sang ayah padahal ia sendiri belum sampai pada tingkat _genin_.

Sasuke beringsut dari posisinya, mendekati Harumi. Menyentuh ubun-ubunnya—ia merasakan sebuah kehangatan laten yang membanjiri perasaannya.

_Sungguh_ _ia_ _ayah_ _yang_ _buruk_—ia rasa. Sedekat ini dengan sang putri, baru ia tahu rasanya senyaman ini. Putrinya yang hebat, pewaris utama keluarga Uchiha yang baru bangkit dari kehancuran.

Ekspresi wajah Harumi nampak berubah, sepertinya ia tersadar. Dan matanya pun terbuka—langsung terkejut begitu mendapati kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas tempat tidur, tanda bahwa kadonya telah dibuka diam-diam.

Sudut bibir Sasuke bergerak ke atas, sebuah senyum tipis yang terulas tanpa menghilangkan wibawa khasnya. Kedua tangannya kemudian membawa Harumi untuk kemudian ia dekap.

"Terima kasih...**.**"

"A-Ayah...?"

Sasuke mengusap lagi puncak kepala Harumi dengan pelan, "Terima kasih, Harumi."

Harumi balas memeluk Sasuke, air matanya pelan-pelan—namun mengalir pasti—turun di pipinya. Ia memejamkan matanya seraya merapatkan diri pada sang ayah dan berucap: "Ya. Aku sayang Ayah."

Sepasang mata lain menatap dari balik celah sempit pintu yang tak rapat, senyum haru ikut dilengkungkan oleh bibirnya.

Sakura benar-benar lega dan bangga sekarang—bangga akan keluarga kecil yang ingin ia abadikan seumur hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Yaaaay~ ini fanfiksi collab kami yang pertama :")) /saling elap ingus/ /enggak/ ...eeeng, akhirnya kami bisa publish fic ini tepat pada hari kasih sayang juga, dan aaaah kami senang syekali~ /joget muterin tiang/ (?)

Semoga readers yang baca bisa sedikit terhibur (?) dengan fic collab yang kami buat, dan mudah-mudahan juga fic ini merupakan awal yang baik untuk kami dalam menulis fic-fic collab ke depannya :")

Selamat hari kasih sayang buat semuanya~

Review?

**Salam, Arionyxle dan crystallized cherry.**


End file.
